Mephadow parte 1
by shadilver1-2-3
Summary: mephadow yaoi violaciones muchas parejas todas yaoi xD


_**Bueno aki les tego un mephadow es chistoso (segun sus gustos ¬¬) es algo corto tratare de hacerlo largo y si se puede de 2 capitulos o mas n.n bueno lo**____**que**____**me diola inspiracion fue uno llamado el pacto pero hmm total mente diferente :P.**_

_**Etaba una vieja (odio las mujeres xDD)en una casa(casi obio xD) muy oscura en la sala... tenia un altar como para invocar a alguien aki ba a invocar a mephiles o mephistopeles (se escribe haci ?) el principe de los demonios. Ella queria invocarlo para pedirle un deseo pero sabra el presio de esto ?... que pasara si juega mal las cartas?... bueno en fin, ya estaba**____**todo**____**preparado para invocarlo ahora es la ora dela accion(pero antes su mama se ba a llamar raramente ro O_O shadils ilvers lo abrebiare como mama de shadow xD).**_

_**Mama de shadow:o gran principe delos demonios, demonio de los deseos tu figura esplendorosaa,aste presente frente a esta cosa(oko xD esque lo puse para que sonara xD)aste presente frente a este altar,que yo te e de invocarr!.**_

_**De repente al medio de la estrella medio guija xD aparece una sombra de esa sombra llega mephiles(indentico a shadow pero shadow aun no existe xD solo que es mas griseado y en bes de mechas rojas son entre azuladas y grises n.n).**_

**_Mephiles:jeje hola tu_**___**eres**___**_la que osa a llamarme?... shadils ilvers...?_**

**_mama de shadow:etto... sii yo te e llamado para que agamos aventuras inolbidables :D._**

**_mephiles:hay que dibertido ¬¬ no me jodas y di para que o te mueres aki mismo(empiesa a asercarse y sale del circulo la mama de shadow queda sorprendida segun en los libros el no podria salir xd)._**

**_Mephiles:(_**_**como**___**_si le ubiera leido la mente)hay no shadils no debes creer en todo lo que te dicen los libros (una pequeña risa malbada a y se me olvida aki mephiles si tiene boca n.n)._**

**_mama de shadow:e-esta bien.. yo te e llamado para que el gran amor de mi vida jet me corresponda mi amor y que deje a manic en las tumbas del olvido..._**

**_mephiles: no seas idiota son las penumbras... hmm esbien pero acambio que me daras..._**

**_mama de shadow: que?!(algo sorprendida) hmm mis serbicos :D._**

**_mephiles:no abras creido que era gratis y porcierto para que diablos quiero a una mujer idiota a mis serbicios?hmm que tal si yo elijo loque me des?._**

**_mama de shadow:see estabien nomas que no sea la vida de jet ni la mia ¬¬._**

**_mephiles:sigo insistiendo para que quiero a una mujer idiota en el infierno ¬¬ deveras darme tu tesoro mas presiado...(empiesa a rodearda con su mirada fija)._**

**_mama de shadow:que tesoro seria ese, te refieres a jet..?_**

**_mephiles:jeje no.. pero estas de acuerdo con el trato recuerda que las palabras no son lo que paresen.(se detiene al frente de ella con su vista fija y una sonrisa de maldad xD)._**

**_mama de shadow: aaa pues bueno si no es eso entonces si te doy mi tesoro mas presiado :D._**

**_mephiles:jejej rrecuerda que estas ebria..._**

**_(tambien seme olvido decir esque su mama estaba total mente ebria y pues segun ella no tenia otro tesoro mas presiado que a jet..o si?)._**

**_mama de shadow:yo ebria nel, estoy totalmente bien ^^ hip, hip y entonces trato echo? hip?(se queda algo agudisada por que mephiles encuanto acabo de decir su ultima palabra desaparese y segun eso cuando los demonios ya abian cumplido tu deseo ellos desaparecian)._**

**_pero que hay con lo del trato, bueno eso ahora no le preocupa ya que ya tiene lo que queria n.n aora es ora de vivir su vida tranquila¿verdad?._**

**_5 Años despues:_**

**_Jet:rrecuerda que tienes que ser.. feliz con nuestro hijo shadow...se feliz yo... estare cuidan-ndote desde... el cielo...(en eso deja caer su ultima lagrima y su corazon deja de latir)._**

**_Mama de shadow:si.. mi amor te lo prometo..._**

**_2 años despues:_**

**_interrupcion:_**

**_shadilver123:porcierto no se prepcupe la historia como el titulo lo dise no se trata de su mama aki es cuando entra ya shadow ya mero se tiemne que largar la vieja estorbosa xD._**

**_shadow:porque me escojistes una madre alcoholica ¬¬?._**

**_shadilver123:que quieres que aga ¬¬ haci bemia en la otra historia y que pondria que nasistes dela naturaleza o que ni que fueras cosmo la cabeza de limon xD._**

**_shadow:jeje no me compares tan feo xd._**

**_silver:hmm shadilver123 puedes continuar la historia por favor?(con un bote de palomitas en la mano xD)._**

**_Sonic:nononononono! espera yo saldre en esta historia?._**

**_shadow:¬¬ es mephadow que carajo no ves?._**

**_silver y_**__**_sonic:acaso te gusta estar mas con el?_**__**_que con nosotros?._**

**_shadow:ne me gusta estar mas solo xDDD._**

**_shadilver123:eee chicos hm sonic tu si sales y silver tambien n.n pero hm en unos cuantos metros de reglones xDD o el el capitulo 2 o alomejor no hay dos y los ago juntos pero bueno ya deja continuo xD._**

**_sonic shadow y_**__**_silver:sii! :D_****_.(menos shadow el le hace sii.. -.- xd)._**

**_shadilver123:perdon por la interrupcio aki esta de nuevo lo digo xD._**

**_2 Años despues:_**

**_En la casa del ya nacido shadow,shadow the hedgehog:_**

**_Mama de shadow:bno hijo estas listo para irnos al templo?._**

**_shadow:(algo con flojerita tenia solo 5 años imaginense perder asu padre a los 3 años)si... si mami n.n._**

**_mama de shadow:esta bien bamonos,dame la manita n.n._**

**_shadow:esta bien n.n(se la da pero con mucho esfuerso ya que su madre no bajko la mano la muy mensa xD)._**

**_Ya en el templo:_**

**_shadow, la verdad no iba a resar sino solo a jugar y divertirse por los largos pasillos y meterse entre la gente que se encotraba hay._**

**_shadow aun se encontraba jugando y las demas personas resando como traumados xD , cuando de repente se olle un BOOM abuera del templo y los padres de la iglesia habren las grandes puertas para ver deque se trataba,y para la intrankilidad de la madre era mehpiles,mephiles aquel demonio con el que habia echo su trato y le entregaria su tesoto mas presi..._**

**_mama de shadow:mi tesoro mas presiado ahora es shadow.. o noo... tenemos que resguardarnos muy bien D;._**

**_mama de shadow:shadowww!o no shadoww quedate hay no te muebass!.(termina la oracion biendolo sentado en el suelo,seguramente se abia caido por la terrible exploxion y trato de ir hacia el pero la gente se inerponia cuando casi llegaba bios que ya no estaba)hay no,shadowww!_**

**_Otra cosota que seme paso pero aki les ba la verdad cuando shadow abia nacido siu mama salto del susto al ver, que su hijo, su propio hijo era identico a aquel demonio si no ubiera sido por los colores est{a estaria segura de que el demonio abria nacido de ella pero la verdad no era haci._**

**_Mephiles:shadow...(se ollo una voz muy suebe y calida pero muy baja,pero shadow alcanso a oirla perfectamente)._**

**_shadow:que sera eso?(muy confundido ya que como ya saben solo tiene 5 añitos xD y se dirijio a donde probenia la voz)._**

**_Shadow se dirijia a la entrada principal ya que abia 2 entradas por una salia la gente como loca por la otra solo estaba una persona pero que no se beia ni una cuarta parte de como era y noto que era el elque le llamaba, pero no noto si era su madre o no, asi que se encamino hacia alla._**

**_shadow:eres un angel?(le pregunto ya llegando al frente de mephiles,ladeando la cabeza despues de su pregunta y señalando sus hermosas y largas alas pero no eran las normales eras negras lo mas negro que se puede ver en la vida jeje)._**

**_mephiles:no exactamente..._**

**_shadow:entonces...eres un demonio?._**

**_mephiles:jeje digamos que si(dijo con voz calida,agachandose para estar a la altura de shadow y tocarle la megilla con su dedo indice)._**

**_shadow solo sintio un escalofrio pero por alguna rason aunque era un demonio le estaba callendo bien...pero antes de que sediera cuenta el tenia sus labios junto alos del demonio,mephiles le abia besado! era algo raro porque,segun dicen en los libros que cuando te besa un demonio quedas asus ordenes por largos periodos de tiempo...pero él pudo ser salbado devido a..._**

**_mama de shadow:NO! SHADOW! BEN ACA ALEJATE DE ELL!(lo dijo corriendo lo mas rapido que pdo agarrando a shadow en brazos haciendo que este saliera del echiso...que no era tan echiso xD)._**

**_mephiles:MIERDA! quedamos en un trato tu me darias tu tesoro mas presiado!no me digas que ya te as retractado porque la verdad esque no hay buelta atras!._**

**_mama de shadow:pero es solo una niña..._**

**_mephiles:y lo sigues siendo idiota aparte de mensa alcoholisada! dame lo que me pertenese ademas el quiere estar conmigo! verdad shadow n.n(lo dijo comletamente cambando su voz infernal a una muy calida y suebe)._**

**_mama de shadow:el no te ba a rresponder porquer la rrespuesta es ovia shadow...(no puedo terminar porque shadow estaba pataleando para tratar de bajarse)_**

**_encuanto lo solto shadow fue corriendo a abrazar a mephiles... pero eso era malo abia salido de la iglesia... y porque mephiles le correspondio el abrazo se supone que el no tiene sentimientos mucho menos siente amor por alguna persona... nunca lo a sentido y nunca lo ara o si?... con shadow era total mente diferente... porque sera?.. sera.. solo porque le pertenese?..._**

**_mama de shadow:p-pero shadow soy tu madre tienes que benir conmigo... sino tu vida... sera un fracaso el solo quiere que te alejes de mii.. despierta del echosooo! porfavorrr(ella no sabia que shadow JA! no tenia echiso guajajaja xD-ella esaba ya casi llorando-que cursi -.-)._**

**_Mephiles:JA! Mensa shadow no esta en ningun echiso siquieres compruebaloo!-de nuevo cambia su voz infernal a una dulce-shadow ve con tu mama para que bea que no estas echisado...porfavor... n.n_**

**_mama deshadow:q-que?! DIJO PORFAVOR?!... esto si ya estademaciado raroo shadoww te quitare de ese echiso cuesteme loque me cueste-pernsando._**

**_shadow:seba con una sonrisa muy bonita que a mephiles le encanto)mami yo no estoy en ningun echiso yo quiero ir con mephiles n.n._**

**_Mama de shadow:QUE! pero pero yo te di al vidaaa!_**

**_mephiles:JA te lo e dicho,Aparte el me pertenesia desde antes deque naciera.._**

**_shadow:n.n(se ba con mephiles,por alguna rason el o tenia miedo xd por cual sera,hm alomejor porque el era el demonio del deseo..)._**

**_Mephiles:entoces iras conmigo mar y tierra?._**

**_Shadow:siii! :D._**

**_mama de shadow:(se corta las venas con una cosa que saco de yono se donde xD)ya no balgo... este muendo ...(cae muerta ya quedo asta aki para_**___**l s**___**_que querian que se muriera xD)._**

**_mephiles:no beas eso shady n.n.(los empies aa cubriri un manto de oscuridad que los transporto al ... al... infiernooo :D)._**

**_Shadow:(se aferra al suebe :F xD pelaje de mephiles escodiendo su cara en el)_**

**_donde estamos mephiles?._**

**_mephiles:puedes decirme meph jeje n.n y estamos en el infierno, claro si no te importa._**

**_shadow:no para nada n.n(le da un beso en la mejilla a mephiles estè se sorprende y se sonroja aunque paresca imposible)._**

**_Mephiles:hmm a que a benido eso?._**

**_shadow:jeje esque te quiero mucho n.n(lo abrasa undiendo su cabesa en el mechon de mephiles)._**

**_mephiles:hmm bueno,emm digamos que yo tasmbien...bueno te llebare a tu abitacion y no quiero que salgas...solo cuando yo te mande a llamar o te lo ordede y... solo puedes ablar con sonic,silver y conmigo con los demas no..._**

**_shadow:estabien n.n._**

**_Ya llegados a la abitacion de shadow:_**

**_mephiles:bueno quedate aki e espera a sonic y a silver ellos te cuidaran desde ahora en adelante..._**

**_shadow:estabien n.n(se sienta en la cama)._**

**_Minutos mas tarde:_**

**_shadow estaba biendo todas las cosas asu alrrededor se asercaba pero nolas tocaba porque sabria que lo rregañarian asi que solo obserbo._**

**_Llegan silver y sonic:_**

**_sonic:donde esta la bolita de pelos que dijo mephiles que ahora tennemos que cuidar ojala no sea un mounstro ¬¬._**

**_silver:sierto,o ya lo bi(lo señala y shadow solo ladea la cabesa)._**

**_sonic y_**__**_silver:(ban corriendo_**__**_hacia el y se incan_**__**_asu misma estatura_**__**_y los dos lo abrazan al_****_mismo tiempo)QUE LIND_****_OOO! *-*_**

**_shadow:n.n holaaa :D._**

**_sonic:hola lindura como te llamas n.n nonono no me rrespondas antes yo soy sonic el mas wapo despues de mephiles n.n._**

**_silver:no eso es mentiraa soyu yo! verdad bebe n.n?._**

**_shadow:si n.n._**

**_sonic:no es que soy yo bebe?._**

**_shadow: D; emm no,es silver :3._**

**_Silver:Ja te lo dije e.e_**

**_sonic:mierda ¬¬(le lansa una bolita de fuego a silver)._**

**_silver:auchhh! D;._**

**_shadow:(solo obserbando)._**

**_sonic:jeje bueno bebe no importa ahora si como te ..(no puedo terminar por la interrupcion de silver)._**

**_silver:y bebe yo soy silver,el segundo mas wapo de akid espues de mi señor mephiles n.n y como te llamas lindura *-*?._**

**_sonic:eso iba a decir yo ¬¬._**

**_silver:pues te callas dejalo hablar ¬¬._**

**_shadow:jajajajaja me hacen reir mucho n.n yo me llamo shadow n.n mucho gusto :D (le da un abraso a silver luego a sonic estos solo se sonrojaron pokito pero silver mas porque como es de piel plata o blanca xD sele notaba mas )._**

**_silver y_**__**_sonic:que lindooo n_****_ombreee :D._**

**_shadow:jeje gracias n.n(se sonroja pokito y boltea la mirada para que no lo bean pero el aun muy feliz)._**

**_silver:bueno que quie..._**

**_sonic:callate! ahora le pregutare yo que quieres hacer mi niño n.n?._**

**_silver:no es tuyo es de mephiles ¬¬._**

**_sonic:pero me lo presta xD._**

**_silver:si ya quisieras ¬¬._**

**_shadow:yo no se no quiero hacer nada o masbien nuse o.o._**

**_silver:hay sigue ablando comi un bebe que tiernooo!(le da un beso en la frente a shadow)._**

**_sonic:guacala quitale tus babas ami bebe!(este le da un beso en la mejilla)._**

**_Silver:haciii...ahora bolbemos mi niño chikitoo :D._**

**_shadow:estabien n.n._**

**_silver y sonic desaparesenjh y aparesen en los aposentos de mephiles pero afura para antes tocar._**

**_Afura de los aposentos de mephiles:_**

**_Silver:holaa mi señor pordemos pasar... :D._**

**_mephiles:esbien (el se encontraba con una copa de bino tinto biendo hacia afuera dela ventana)._**

**_silver:sonic tu quedate con shadow ahorita boy._**

**_sonic:jeje ya era ora estabien(se rretira)._**

**_silver:(sapa alos paosetos de mephiles)jeje olles aquien quieres mas a sonic o ami?._**

**_mephiles:ati por? ¬¬ solo a eso bienes? ¬¬._**

**_silver:-Ja selo dije-nono bueno queria preguntarte puedo sacar a tu niño dela abitaciony enceñarle el casillo?._**

**_mephiles:estabien pero me lo cuidas tampoco dejes que sonic selo viole ¬¬._**

**_silver:y sonic le dio un beso en la mejil,a a shadow n.n._**

**_mephiles:los besos medan igual pero a shadow melo dejan virgen ¬¬ oistes ¬¬?._**

**_silver:jeje ya rrujistes mi tigre estabien quieres que te lo traiga al rato?._**

**_mephiles:estabien.. ya largate no?._**

**_silver:uchs que genio xD bueno adios(desaparese y aparese afuera del cuarto de shadow)._**

**_En el cuarto de shadow:_**

**_Sonic:andale shadow dame un besito en la bokita si telo pide tu tio sonic.(hace ojitos de borreguito)._**

**_shadow:hmm estabien(jaja no puensen mal shadow ni sabia la importancia delos besos xD)._**

**_shadow:(le da el beso a sonic y sonic queda totalmente rojo y abrasa a shadow)ya te lo di contento?. n.n_**

**_sonic:siii mucho n.n alomejor ya mero biene silver no le digas nada e n.n es un secretito entre tu y yo vale?._**

**_shadow:esta bien n.n(abrasa a sonic)._**

**_Entra Silver ._**

**_Silver:Ya binee :D._**

**_shadow:(sale corriendo disparado a abrasar a silver)hola n.n._**

**_silver:jeje hola n.n bueno perra(es sonic e xd)bamos a enseñarle todo el castillo a shadow,mephiles me dijo que estaba bien y me dijo que no te lo violes que selo dejes virgen y por desgrasia dijo que no le importaba si besabamos a shadow xD bueno en ese caso(se agacha y le sa un muy fuerte beso a shadow en los labios shadow solo se queda quietesito )n.n listo bamonos perra n.n shadow ben(le estira la mano pero sonic carga a shadow)._**

**_Sonic:no el se biene ahora conmigo._**

**_silver:esta bien... ¬¬_**

**_shadow:adonde bamos? ^w^._**

**_sonic y_**__**_silver:a enceñarte todo e_****_l castillo! :D_**

**_Ya en a las afueras del castillo:_**

**_estaban afuera porque primero le enseñarian los jardines aunque fuera imporsibleee! tenia muy bien decorado todo y arreglado todo era de gala abia muchas rosas rojas,negras,y una que otra blanca con rallitas verdes takbien abia girasoles muy grajndes y otros muy chiscos como tabamño mediano xD._**

**_shadow:woww que bonito..._**

**_Silver:see... bueo aki estan los jardines jeje (le dise tocanndole la mejilla co el dedo indise,sonic aun lo tenia en brasos)._**

**_sonic:see buejo hay que pasar a enseñarle las abitacioes :3._**

**_shadow y_**__**_silver al uniso:v_****_ale n.n._**

**_En el cuarto de sonic:_**

**_Era muy elegante mas que los demas ya bistos ya que silver y sonic llebaban muchos años al servico de mephiles._**

**_sonic:bueno aki esta mi habitacion cuando quieras puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo o con la puta blanca n.n._**

**_silver:callate violador¬¬ emm sonic hay que atvertirle sobre...Scourge no crees?._**

**_sonic:emm estabien alomejor en unos dias lo deje ya andar por los pasillos que bueno que para eso estamos nosotros bueno shadow..._**

**_shadow:si n.n._**

**_silver:te bamos a contar algo de un hombre malo (ase una cara de mo0ustro y con las manos abiertas como un rujido jeje para hacer mas drama xD)._**

**_shadow:ooo estabien n.n pongo mucha atencion(el ya estaba sentado en una de las eskinas de la cama y soic y silver se arriman una silla al frente de el para hablar)._**

**_sonic y silver hablaran en un mismo texto,pondre de su color loque cada quien diga e xD._**

**_sonic y_**__**_silver:_****_bueno esque hay un hmm creo que tambien es erizo verdad_****_,si tambien es erizo jeje,_****_bueno el es de color verde y la mayoria del tiempo tiene unas gafas rojas..._****_si y una chaketa de cuero negra parese de una buena apariensia pero enrrealidad..._****_es un violador sabes loque es un violador?_****_hmm sonic mejor no hay que decirle que significa ¬¬ que selo diga mephiles ¬¬. bueno para que te des una idea un violador es sonic ok?pero seria muy malo,_****_da que egenplitos ¬¬ bueno es un hmm uno que te toca donde no quieres que te toque..._****_si y aparte hace que mephiles no se de cuenta solo por esa rason sigue vivo pero..._****_en rrealidad pensamos que mephiles si se da cuenta pero esta tramado algo malo para hacerle a scourge..._****_si yo digo lo mismo..._****_bueno entonces shadow..._****_no te ballas a hacercar a el e,_****_si no tele hacerque si acaso te llegara atrapar y..._****_pues te isiera eso creo que mephiles estabes si rreaccionaria,_****_pero bueno como ya acabamos con el rrecorrido..._****_te llebaremos con mephiles mientras nosotros_****_...hacemos la comida ok? n.n._**

**_shadow:estabien n.n y no me hacercare al hombre malo jijijiji :P._**

**_silver:haci se habla mi amante xd._**

**_sonic:es MI amante ¬¬._**

**_silver:no mio ¬¬._**

**_sonic:que mio._**

**_shadow:em emm silver..._**

**_silver:que paso (le da un beso en la boca pero uno cortito)._**

**_sonic:(aciendo pucheron)no le pasa nada solo quiso que dejaramos de pelear xd yo si se su idioma (le saca la lengua xD) y hace señal de lucer xd)_**

**_silver:(haciendo el tambien pucheros xd)naa estabien ya bamonos ahora me toca llebarme a shadow xD._**

**_sonic:estabien ¬¬._**

**_silver:ben mi cosita :D._**

**_shadow:boy ^w^(se baja dela cama y lo carga silver y salen dela abitacion conrrumbo hacia mephiles jeje)._**


End file.
